Love in Awkward Places
by LadyRook
Summary: Renji Abarai and an OC of mine. Umm...somehow I deleted my first one so this is the repost. I made some small changes and hopefully it's better for it. Please rate and review, thankies!


Yaume undressed and turned on the hot water of her shower, adjusting the temperature until it was perfect. Before she could step into the lovely spray, however, a loud banging noise erupted from her bedroom.

Wrapping a towel around herself, she walked out to see who it was.

Renji stopped his attack on Yaume's door only to have his vision assaulted by sparkles, as she stood there in naught but a fluffy white towel.

"Uhhhh…"

Yaume sighed before smiling and stepping aside. "Come on. And close your mouth before something flies into it."

As Renji walked into the bedroom Yaume asked, "What's up?" and walked back into the bathroom.

"Nothing, that's why I'm here. Bored." He looked around a little bit unsure of what to do.

Yaume's head peered around the door frame. "Oh. Hey you can come in here you know, I promise not to rape you or anything." She laughed at Renji's crimson face, but he walked into the bathroom none the less, and sat on the counter next to the basin, looking awkward.

Yaume stepped into the shower, throwing her towel over the top and onto Renji's head. He pulled it off quickly and put it down next to him. He was finding it rather difficult to take his eyes off the silhouette behind the glass of the shower. Yaume had _amazing_ curves, and her movements coupled with her long hair were almost erotic.

"So," Renji was pulled out of his thoughts, "what shall the two of us do?"

Renji's blush deepened ever so slightly. "What?"

"You said that you came over here because you were bored, so how do we fix that?"

Renji looked away as the seductive figure began combing back its hair.

"I don't know, you think of something."

The silhouette bent over to pick up a bottle. "Hmmm, well, I was gonna head over to Urahara's and train for a bit. Then from there go see Hanataro, he said that he has some healing stuff that he can give me. I figured that it would come in handy if someone got hurt and help was too far away... Would you like to join me?"

Renji's head shot up. "W-what?" The question obviously had _very_ different intentions behind it, to him anyway.

Yaume turned off the water and started wringing out her hair.

"Spend the day with me, since you're so bored. I'd rather train with someone than alone, and I'm sure Hanataro could spare some stuff for you too."

Renji agreed.

"Good," Yaume opened the shower door and leaned out, just barely exposing herself, "could you pass the towel please?"

He threw it over and she wrapped it around herself as she stepped out.

"Hold on a sec." She said, and went back into the bedroom closing the bathroom door.

A couple of minutes later she opened the door again, now wearing black flats (like Tatsuki's), black skinny jeans, and a yellow spaghetti-strap top. Her long, blue-black hair was pulled back into a wet bun, and a katana was slung over her left shoulder.

"Come on."

**URAHARA CORNER SHOP.**

Keisuke yawned and opened the rectangular trap door that led down into the deceiving basement.

"There you go, just try to keep an eye on the time or you'll end up wearing yourselves out, got it? If you're down for more than 5 hours, I'll send Tessai down to get you."

Yaume looked at her watch. "Got it, thanks Hat-and-Clogs." She smiled and jumped down, followed by Renji.

"OK then," Yaume unsheathed her katana and took a stance, "you ready?"

Renji popped a Gikongan and then pulled his gigai out of the way. Unsheathing his Zabimaru he also took a stance.

"Ready!"

He ran at Yaume and flash-stepped behind her, lifting Zabimaru and slicing down. Yaume twisted and brought her blade up in a swift block, then pushed it sideways so that Renji's blade slid to the left and gave her an opening. She kicked up aiming for his chin, but he jumped back at the last second.

Yaume ran and jumped, doing a flip in the air and throwing a shuriken (God knows where she was hiding it), which pinned a section of Renji's shihaksho leg to the ground. While he was distracted she landed and ran forward, jumping and hitting him under the chin with her knee. He steadied himself just in time to block an attack from her blade.

The two continued to brawl until Tessai came down to get them, by which point they were both heaving and sweating. Yaume thanked Keisuke and then left for the E-Mart with Renji.

Yaume put her hands behind her head as they walked. "Well that was fun. I caught you off guard huh?" Yaume smirked.

"Heh, you wish, maybe in another thousand years." Yaume shoved him suddenly, and he fell onto the ground. This caught both of them by surprise and Yaume burst into fits of laughter at the shocked expression on Renji's face. Renji blushed slightly and told her to shut up, and that he tripped over something, and that she was NOT the reason he had bailed.

They argued all the way to the E-Mart and inside straight up to the till.

"Hey Ganju, you ugly bum! Where are you? Hanataro?" Yaume called.

Ganju came out and grabbed her ass as he walked past. "Who you calling ugly? You could be a man in disguise for all _your_ feminine charm!" She grinned while he went to stand behind the till.

"But you still grabed my ass, so I guess that makes me one attractive man, huh?" The two laughed while Renji just rolled his eyes. Hanataro came out and greeted Renji and Yaume and then showed them into a back room where he popped out of his gigai and opened up a bag. He took out a few small bottles of pills and such like.

"Alright, this one holds energizer pills." He handed Yaume a small bag, which she opened and dropped a pill into her hand. It was a bit bigger than a large marble and had a rather odd looking little red skull on it. She and Renji looked at it skeptically.

"Err…are you sure?" She asked.

"It has a skull printed right on it." Renji looked unsure.

Hanataro nodded and then continued. Yaume put the pill back carefully.

"These are for pain relief, but not healing. And this is for internal injuries."

He pointed out and explained the purpose of each of the packets, bottles, pills and liquids and divided them between Yaume and Renji. Yaume and Renji said good-bye and the two headed back to Yaume's house.

"You hungry?" Yaume asked as she looked through the fridge.

"I guess, what've you got?" Renji said as he went and flopped onto a long sofa. Yaume pulled out a large plate of rice balls and brought it over, also flopping onto the sofa.

"Here ya go." She took one and munched on it, Renji took one too.

They sat in silence as they ate, but after a while Yaume noticed that Renji seemed quite awkward and that he sat slightly away from her. This hurt her feelings more than she would admit. But Yaume wasn't the type to just let things lie, so she took a breath and turned to Renji.

"Why are you always like this around me? Do I make you uncomfortable? I mean…I know that I mess around with you all the time but…am _I_ why you…?

He stared at her for a second. "I…what?"

She felt herself blush and looked away quickly before grabbing the plate and hurrying back to the kitchen. "Just forget I said anything, I'm just babbling don't worry about it."

She banged her head against the fridge door a few times. "Stupid big mouth…"

"Yaume?"

She jumped and barely caught the plate as it fell, unfortunately, all the rice slid onto the floor.

"SHIT!" She yelled a little louder than she would have while with an audience. She turned quickly to look at Renji, who was standing just 2ft away from her.

"Heh…butterfingers, sorry." She bent down to pick up the fallen food but Renji pulled her back up by her shoulders and looked straight at her.

"What…were you asking, exactly?" He looked quite serious and she did all she mentally could to not blush...and failed.

"N-nothing. It was nothing don't worry about it really."

_Wait to go _idiot. She mentally cursed. _You sound like a giddy schoolgirl. Why not just confess that you're totally and completely _hot_ for the guy, I mean, the worst he could do is totally reject you!_

"Yaume why do you think you make me uncomfortable?" She stared at him, before sighing.

"It's just that...whenever you're with just me, you kinda seem to keep your distance, and I know that I'm not exactly girly like Orihime and Rukia so I can understand that you might feel awkward cuz of that…."

Now Renji looked away, then back. "It's not like that, I really like you—I mean I—you're a great friend, and we get along really well and…" He struggled for words and Yaume took a deep breath.

"…'msurethatyoudon'tfeellikethatandIdon''tfreakoutsorry!"

Yaume was sure that her face couldn't get any brighter at that point, and Renji's long silence _didn't_ help.

"You _idiot._"

Yaume looked up only to have her lips bruised by the force with which Renji kissed them and she gripped the plate she was still holding. When Renji broke away she just stared at him silently as he grinned at her.

"Am I to," She cleared her throat.

"Am I to assume that you and I have felt the exact same feelings for each other this entire time? But were both too stupid to realize or voice these feelings and so have done nothing but feel awkward about it _this entire time?"_ She no longer looked embarrassed, but almost annoyed.

Renji's grin got bigger.

"I guess we have."

The plate clattered onto the floor and Renji had to steady himself with a hand on the fridge in order to keep from falling over as Yaume threw herself at him in a passionate kiss.

He smiled into it and wrapped his free hand around her waist, pushing her until her back hit the fridge. She tilted her head back as his hand wove into her hair and undid the bun, deepening the kiss and pressing himself against her. He let go of her now cascading locks and pulled her leg up onto his hip, she wrapped it around him.

As he stepped in closer he stood on the forgotten rice, and the two proceeded to bail, Yaume hitting her head against the fridge and Renji landing rather hard on his knee.

There was a unison of "OW!", and then a moment of silence as Yaume rubbed her head and Renji his aching knee.

They stared at each other before laughing.

"Are you OK?" Yaume asked as Renji helped her stand.

"I should be asking you that."

She looked at her favorite jeans now covered in rice and stickyness, then shrugged.

"Well I'll definitely need another shower…and by the look of it, so will you..."

She smiled, knowing that there would no longer be any awkward moments between them...not after today. She walked off to her bedroom. Renji followed close behind.


End file.
